


Struggle

by ms bricolage (onefootforward)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootforward/pseuds/ms%20bricolage
Summary: Kagome is used to the unexpected, so this newest changed shouldn't be too much to handle...she hopes. A story told in drabbles. KagomeYouko
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Youko Kurama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an (updated!) import from my fanfiction days. I don't really use the site that much, although with everything going on I've been tempted to update old works. This is probably the biggest one, so while I'm also going to be updating it there, I thought transferring it to my (sometimes) active account here would be worthwhile. For anyone who has read the original, I'm updating each chapter and then adding the new ones, with the intention of actually finishing it this time around.

She sang her way through the forest – nothing heart wrenching or stop-in-your-steps-this-girl-can- _croon_ , but a little happy tune that kept her company on her way to a rewarding looking patch of berries. They weren’t going to be in the area long, which was all the more reason to enjoy the find, especially since Inuyasha was being particularly “mule-up-his-ass” this trip.

(Which was definitely a Shippo phrase, but _whatever_. There were berries and they were edible and no matter what Inuyasha said, ramen was not a well-rounded diet. She hoped to stave off scurvy at the very least.

Demons could still get scurvy, right? Maybe? Inuyasha could probably eat nothing but noodles for his life and be entirely fine.)

Her fingers started to turn purple as she collected enough of the fruit to fill up a durable Tupperware container she’d thieved from Mama. It wasn’t like Inuyasha was being stubborn on purpose. They’d caught a rumor of a jewel shard, and so off they went. Kagome would take her pleasures where she could, but she wasn’t unaware of the situation.

Well – she wasn’t aware of _that_ situation. A spark sounded in the clearing, and Kagome realized there may be a different trouble on the horizon that she’d missed.

“Why _hello_ there,” the demon purred.

Aw, _shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

His youki crept closer. Kagome jolted upright; berries forgotten.

Her energy had a bad habit of filling the space she was in, and while she hadn’t noticed the aura that steadily filled the air, she couldn’t exactly ignore it once her power jutted up against the demon in the clearing. Her eyes narrowed and she drew up her shoulders as much as she could.

It never boded well to disrespect someone who had the ability to harm you. Kagome dipped her head down, never taking her eyes off the form in front of her. “Hello.”

The demon – the _fox_ , there was no mistaking the feeling – nodded back at her, hopping off the trunk he’d claimed as his seat. “You are far from home little priestess.”

Kagome bristled. “I’m exactly where I’m meant to be.”

“That’s a shame,” he stalked forward, white robes blending seamlessly into fair skin and silver hair, “because I do so dislike intruders in _my_ forest.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Your forest?” she repeated, startled.

He lifted an eyebrow in response, no doubt with his stupid demon powers, and Kagome realized she _had_ been too distracted earlier. Because there was no other way to describe how his energy flowed not just into the trunk he’d sat on, but also into the ground she stood on, going far past her into the foliage around them.

 _Shit_. “Oh,” she said. And then, “uhm…sorry? I didn’t know.”

“Ignorance isn’t becoming of one in your standing.”

He was still coming closer, and Kagome bumped up against the tree behind her. “Pardon?”

Arms came up around her, effectively caging her against the tree. He leaned forward, locking gazes with her. Kagome blinked, staring into golden eyes, the air around her becoming charged with power that billowed from the demon. Her own aura rose in protest, no doubt cushioning the full front of his display.

There were sparks in the air, a delicate hand that tapered into long, dangerous claws that stroked her cheek. Both putting enough pressure on her so that she couldn’t ignore his strength.

“Hm,” he murmured, so close that Kagome could feel the words against her cheek, “you are a priestess young one. You ought to have known better.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was easy enough to see how people could succumb to this show, but Kagome had been around enough overbearing men with pretty eyes and hair far nicer than hers to be sidetracked by tricks. Plus, raising a kit came in handy – she saw the display for what it was.

A show.

She tilted her head up best she could, standing her ground.

“Untrained,” she snapped, swatting at the hand still on her cheek, “and _unaware_ of where I was.”

She ducked under his arm, knowing full well that the only reason she could was because he let her. Her human speed, while improving, was nothing against the level of youkai this one was.

With that in mind, she bent over to grab her container, turning around so she could face the kitsune as she walked backwards. He was standing still, leaning against the tree now, but she caught the telltale upturn of lip – he was amused.

Well. Nothing for it then. Kagome waved, smiling, and turned to dart back the way she’d come.

“Thanks!” She hollered behind her. She knew that without his consent she never would have left the forest he’d claimed.


	5. Chapter 5

The scenery around her blurred, as she bolted through the forest. Deep blue sky gradually broke through the canopy of the forest, as she finally reached a familiar path. She slowed. No need to worry everyone at camp by coming back all frazzled. Plus, she kept her berries! No scurvy tonight.

“Oi.”

She yelped, stumbling forward. _Whoops_.

The dog-demon swung down from his perch, landing with a soft _thump_ near the tips of her shoes.

“You were gone a long time.”

“Yeah,” she grinned, self-conscious. “I maybe went a bit too far?”

“Feh,” he scoffed, “of course you did.”

“Sorry?”

Inuyasha tucked his hands into his haori, looking down at her. It was amazing what a difference it was compared to her earlier encounter. “Whatever. Just don’t go out of range next time.”

She beamed under the surly concern and heard it for what it was.

_I can’t protect ya if you don’t let me._


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was surprisingly accepting of her reasoning behind the little side-trek, although he denied any possibility of getting a _stupid disease like that, humans are so fucking fragile_.

Kagome briefly thought about defending her race, but also – scurvy. It was a weird point to fixate on, but when she thrust her treasure trove of berries under Inuyasha’s nose, he’d sniffed them twice, and agreed it was a good find.

“It’ll go well with the ramen your mom packed us.”

“With the—”

Inuyasha grinned, fangs and all. “You insisted on having that shower before we left. S’not my fault she thought we needed more supplies.”

He looked so pleased with himself that Kagome almost didn’t have it in her to argue. She couldn’t help but groaning though.

How was it that Inuyasha was somehow Mama’s favorite child?


	7. Chapter 7

The encounter sat at the back of her mind though, and it wasn’t until after dinner that it solidified into a real thought. Kagome let out a small _aha_ of triumph, and immediately drew Sango’s attention.

The eyes were too trusting, too inquisitive, and Kagome folded before she’d even asked a question.

“I uhm…do demons ever ‘claim’ a forest? Like that one.” She pointed behind them, to where they’d been slowly pulling away from her earlier misadventure.

Sango thought for a moment. “Well…I’m not particularly familiar with this one, but there have been cases of powerful demons able to stake a claim on an entire area like it. I don’t see why this one couldn’t.”

“Hmm.”

There was a lull. A _deceptive_ lull. Sango cleared her throat.

“Why are you asking Kagome?”


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome scanned the faces around her. Shippo was asleep, curled up in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha had wandered off to ‘secure the perimeter’, which was his way of saying he’d nap in the tree branches today. Miroku looked asleep, but Kagome knew Miroku was artful in putting an innocent face over any true intentions.

She lowered her voice. “I may have uhm…ran into a youkai earlier. Er…a taiyoukai, probably? He had human form.”

A really pretty one. Between that and the rather languid power display, it usually meant powerful demon, with the ego to match.

“Kagome!” Sango chided. “That’s really dangerous. Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

She winced. “Nothing happened, I swear!”

Sango ‘tsk-ed’. She was _so good_ at that. “You say that, but you need to be careful. Even now. Demons have been known to whisk away human conquests that they find interesting.”

Kagome waved off the concern. “Who would want to whisk—”

“How did most of us meet again? Koga? _Last month?_ ”

“Uhm,” Kagome chuckled, a small tremble in her voice, “right. Okay. I hear what you’re saying.”

Defenseless human with a powerful jewel. Kagome sometimes was in high demand…for all the wrong reasons.


	9. Chapter 9

True to form – and Sango’s impeccable instincts – Kagome lasted a few days before the unrelenting buzz on the edge of her senses finally broke her resolve.

Dropping Shippo off with Sango, Kagome pulled Miroku to the rear of the group with a firm tug and manic gleam in her eye. Part of that was due to the fact that the jewel rumour had turned out to be nothing but smoke and a good con-man, but the other part –

“Do you feel that?”

Miroku raised an eyebrow, but at Kagome’s insistent gesturing towards the woods, closed his eyes. A long moment passed, and he nodded. “Is that…youki? Pretty strong, from what I can tell.”

“Yes!” she cried, “He’s been following us for _days_.”

“ _He_ has,” Miroku said slowly, looking at her, “now Miss Kagome…do you know who it is?”

She rubbed her head sheepishly. The youki may have stayed far enough away for it to not be any more unusual than another menacing being in the forest full of generally menacing beings, but she had felt it before. “Er…maybe.”

“Kagome.”

“ _Okay_ , definitely.”


	10. Chapter 10

Since there wasn’t really a plotline to the story, it only took a few minutes of her stumbling over the finer points for Miroku to understand. It was concerning…but also funny, and Miroku was hard pressed to hide his grin.

“You do seem to attract some more…unsavory attention Kagome, and I’m saying this as a thief that whisked you away myself.”

She groaned, burying her head in her hands. “Don’t remind me, Sango already did. And I’d hardly call you unsavory Miroku. Perverted, sure.”

“You wound me!” He held a hand over his heart, spoiling the admonishment with a laugh.

She peeked at him through her fingers, the furrow in her brow smoothed out slightly. Still.

“Are you worried he knows about the jewel?”

“No,” she hurried to say, “no, the concealment on it held…he knew I was a priestess, and apparently that I had powers, but nothing else.”

“So, what _are_ you worried about then?”

She hesitated. “I don’t think he’s going to attack me. He could have, in the woods, but let me go easily enough. And I don’t want to worry Inuyasha…”

 _Or face his anger_. Miroku agreed silently. The dog demon would never hurt any of them, but his temper was short and could last for days, and Kagome’s fuse wasn’t exactly known for calming his down. He looked back towards the woods, where he could most strongly feel the demon’s presence. It was weird…it’s true that the energy was incredibly strong, but Miroku couldn’t sense any malevolence from it.

If anything, he’d say it was rather… _playful_.


	11. Chapter 11

Miroku passed his theory along, letting Kagome draw her own conclusions. She turned it over, looking back at Miroku only to give him a dubious look.

“He wants to play a game?” She asked.

Miroku smiled but shook his head. “Not exactly. As you well know, kitsune’s are incredibly curious creatures. And you are quite the oddity – a powerful priestess, pure _and_ playful. While your powers are strong, they’re relatively harmless to demons, unless you wish them to be.”

She thought it over. “That’s not because I’m strong, that’s because I have a lot of friends who are demons! If anything, most people would say that makes me a _bad_ priestess.”

He smiled at her, more gently than before. “On the contrary, I think that’s what makes you such a good _person_. You aren’t from this time, and you aren’t inherently bias against people who are different than you, demon and human alike. Isn’t it better to be able to control who you hurt?”

She made a face. “I’m never in control of my powers.”

“Maybe that’s because they already do what you subconsciously will them to. You’ve produced grand shows of energy when you or your friends are threatened, and your _hama no ya_ are a way for you to signal you want to attack. You can correct me if I’m wrong, but you don’t normally _want_ to hurt anyone.”

“Of course not,” she agreed, although Miroku could tell from the upset tone that it was more because she didn’t think _anyone_ ever wanted to hurt people, then from him implying she was special. Which he was.

Kagome wasn’t just rare because she was a strong priestess, or because she had the shikon no tama…she was rare because of how kind she was, and how she accepted everyone into her fold. She held life – all life – in such high regard, and whether that was from the era she’d been raised in, some sort of subconscious effort on the jewels part, or just something inherently _her_ , it didn’t surprise him that she found herself in this situation.

After all, kitsune’s favored things of beauty, and anyone who had seen Kagome’s unique powers up close would be compelled to look further.


	12. Chapter 12

“So…because I mean him no harm, he wants to prove I’m not a threat?”

Miroku laughed. “I’d say it’s more like, he wants to ah… _explore_ you further?”

Kagome resisted the bait, but she did look at Miroku rather incredulously. “Why do you have to make everything sound so _dirty_?”

He laughed. “I only mean that his curiosity may be piqued. Although kitsunes have been known to take human lovers.”

Kagome grimaced. Maybe it was better not to ask Miroku to explain. She looked back again, considering the energy. It wasn’t that it was trying to test her, and it never bumped up against her enough to recreate the sparks from the forest. But she couldn’t just _ignore_ it! Besides…

“Ah,” Miroku ever too perceptive for his own good, caught her attention, “unless, you are _wanting_ to be explored?”


	13. Chapter 13

“Not like that!” she cried, seeing his grin.

“Oh, so you don’t want to go exploring.”

She scowled but tucked away further comment in lieu of a more pressing concern. “It’s just…he’s a kistune.”

Miroku nodded.

“And if he’s got time to follow us around, he’s not _busy_ , exactly.”

“Ah,” he followed her gaze, to the bright red hair atop Sango’s shoulders. “I see.”

She nodded, taking her eyes from the back of Shippo’s head to Miroku’s. His had softened.

“It’s just…maybe if I indulge him,” she nodded to the woods, “he’ll indulge _me_.”


	14. Chapter 14

She tightened her grip on the jewel, the energies in it almost seeming to fluctuate more than normal. Which was crazy. No way Kagome’s nerves could have any impact on any eternal battle waged in part of a centuries old object.

Still. Better that than thinking it was caused by the _guilt_.

“Inuyasha…”

“No damn way! Do you realize how fucking stupid that is?”

She frowned. “I know I should have said something earlier—”

“Damn straight.”

“But now that you do know–“

“Now that I _know_ you’re being fucking stupid, you’re not doing it!”

She could feel a headache coming on. “Excuse me, you can’t just forbid me from doing things.”

“Yes I can!” she opened her mouth, but he kept talking. “When you’re putting _everything_ in danger just ‘cause you wanna go play with a pretty fox. Everything, Kagome.”

She frowned. “I didn’t say he was pretty.”

“Oi, woman, that’s not the point.” He scoffed.

Kagome sighed, casting her eyes to the ground. Her fingers twisted around the jewel, a useless attempt to soothe her nerves…and the part of her that told her Inuyasha was _so_ right. She couldn’t just put everything on hold for this.

A nudge at the edge of her senses drew her attention. The strangers’ youki poked, prodded, and _pushed._

“What if,” she said, thinking aloud, “I left the jewel with you?”


	15. Chapter 15

“ _What._ ”

“Yeah!” Kagome said, her energy turning into something brighter, more hopeful. Inuyasha’s nose scrunched at the sudden change.

“You can’t just _abandon_ —”

“I wouldn’t be,” she argued, big, blue eyes looking up at him, “I would come right back! I promise!”

“No.”

She insisted. “It’s a great idea. I can’t leave for too long without it anyway, since you need me to purify it! I could only be gone for like…a week, tops!”

“You’re _not_ going with some fucking stranger for a _week_ and forcing me to come and rescue you when this stupid plan fails!” He yelled, more than a little scared. Kagome threw herself headfirst into danger, and it was the fucking _worst_.

“I wouldn’t actually. I’ll just…I’ll go and ask him his name. What he wants. Maybe we can figure out a way for me to talk to him once _everything_ is over.”

He frowned. He didn’t _smell_ any lie on her, but with Kagome that didn’t always work. She believed in things so strongly that sometimes her optimism made truths out of really shitty plans.

They usually worked though…and Inuyasha didn’t exactly _want_ the kit to suffer. If he’d had a chance to have some of his instincts actually explained to him, instead of muddling through, he probably would’ve. Especially if Kagome had been involved.

“Besides,” she said, her final trump, “it’s not abandoning. It’s trusting!”


	16. Chapter 16

“Aw hell,” he sighed, running his hand down his face, “you know I can’t fight ya Kagome.”

She grabbed his arms, grinning. “Do you mean that?”

“Keh.”

“Seriously Inuyasha, you know I’ll only do it if you’re okay with it.”

He could feel how _bright_ she felt, it was practically coming off her in waves. He liked to put up a fuss…but he was helpless when faced head on with her joy.

“Yeah, yeah. Just keep on the edge of the forest so if you’re in _any_ danger, I can get to ya. And don’t go doin’ anything stupid, like falling for some fox boy’s good looks.”

She giggled. “How can I, when you’re all here?”

Inuyasha felt himself blushing. “Whatever. You’re still gonna need to be rescued.”

She shrugged off the insult, and Inuyasha – although conflicted – knew it was the right call. Kagome going bull-headedly into stupid plans was how they’d _found_ half the people in their group. She couldn’t abandon the quest any more than she could ignore this chance, and that was just the way she was.

“Hey, Kagome?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s uh…the runt’s lucky to have you.”

Her whole face softened, and she practically knocked him down with a firm hug.

 _I am too_.


	17. Chapter 17

She hadn’t been walking for long before a large swell of youki pushed at her from behind. It was _weird_ actually, to feel such a huge power without the jewel on her.

She turned around, taking in the silver figure leaning against the tree, tail idly swinging back and forth.

 _C’mon Kagome, just because you don’t have the jewel, it doesn’t mean you’re powerless._ She rolled her shoulders. “Hey there!”

The demon shot her a look that made her think her knew exactly what she was thinking. “You have returned.”

“Yup! I had to. You’ve been following us for _days_.”

He grinned, pleased. Kagome bristled. “I have. However, my forest does eventually _end_ little priestess.”

That…made sense. Kagome changed the topic. “You know, something about this whole _my forest_ thing has been bugging me. How can you just claim land? Where I’m from you have to pay for things like that…and I mean, you can’t buy _just_ the forest bit. I don’t think.”

He sidestepped her babbling…my stepping _towards_ her. “You’re an odd thing, even for a human.”

She bit her tongue as get closer, until his nose was nearly at her neck. She didn’t _think_ he wanted to hurt her.

“Hmm,” he leaned back, just enough to meet her eyes, “something has changed about you.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Oh?” she asked lightly.

Rather than answering her, Youko threaded his fingers through the priestess’ hair, pleased with her pliancy as she let him bare her neck, foolish though it may be. He nosed the junction of shoulder and collarbone…there _was_ something different to her, deep in the woven sense of her aura, and he wanted to _know_.

Curious. Enticing. Foolish. He wanted to figure it out, and just as he went to investigate further there was protest.

“Hey!” she snapped, using tiny, ineffectual hands to push him away. “What is up with demons and, ugh,” she shoved again, “ _personal space._ ”

He tilted his head. She glared some more. _Delightful thing_.

No concern. The little priestess was still unique in all the ways that mattered – reikai swirling around them, protective, _potent_ , but offering no discomfort. Pleasing.

 _Oh_ , he was _so_ going to win!


	19. Chapter 19

He’d _licked_ her. Licked her! Tongues were _way_ too much for a second meeting. She didn’t even know his name!

She held a hand to her neck, glaring at him.

“So, little priestess. What brings you back to my forest? You cannot claim ignorance this time around.”

Right. _Priorities Kagome_. The demon had taken a step back – a _small_ one, but a step – so she drew herself up as much as could and dropped her hand. “It’s not little priestess,” she snapped, although she urged the irritation away as much as she could, “It’s Kagome.”

“Kagome,” he purred, voice positively indecent, “It’s a _pleasure_. I am Youko.”

_Yes! A name!_


	20. Chapter 20

Youko enjoyed games. Not only were they a tenant of his kind, they were _delightful_. He found himself in fun little struggles quite frequently, proving his mind victorious over all others. Sometimes this meant going to lengths to demonstrate such superiority.

Sometimes, it meant waiting.

“Youko…” the priestess – Kagome – said, slowly. Considering something. After a long moment she nodded, firm, as if coming to a decision. “Youko, would you say you’re a safe person?”

One eyebrow went up. Foolish question.

She held up her hands, sheepish. “Right, sorry. What self-respecting demon would every use the word safe? How about…would you say you’re difficult to uhm…to kill?”

This time, both eyebrows went up.


	21. Chapter 21

Sure, it wasn’t the most tactful way to phrase the question. But Kagome was going to be asking him to wait an uncertain amount of time…and she wanted to know if he’d be around, after everything.

“I am an excellent fighter.” He eventually said. Kagome really wanted to know what other words he’d passed up before landing on that one.

Besides, Inuyasha was an excellent fighter…who threw himself into every fight with barely any provocation. Being good at fighting didn’t mean being good at surviving.

“Do you think you’ll be around in like, a year? Or two?” She prodded.

“I cannot say where I will be.”

“But you’ll be _somewhere_?”

“Little priestess,” he said, strained, “you will clarify why you are here, or I will lose my patience.”

He loomed. She shrank. He grinned. She surrendered. “I need a favor.”


End file.
